Forever And Always
by Choi Min Hyun
Summary: "Aku Akan Mencintaimu, Sampai Si Bisu Berkata Pada Si Tuli Bahwa Si Buta Melihat Si Lumpuh Berjalan."/NC!/YAOI!/HBD LEE SUNGMIN/Review.


"Forever And Always"

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

And other Cast.

Rated : M

Genre : Romance.

Warning! YAOI! NC! NC! KYUMIN FF!

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !

.

.

EnJOY

.

.

Happy Birthday Lee Sungmin.

.

31 Desember, 07.45 KST

Kyuhyun Tersenyum kecil menatap Kotak hadiah berwarna Pink dengan pita baby Blue yang sedari tadi di pegangnya. Namja Tampan itu terlihat mengambil spidol lalu dengan lincah tangannya bergerak-gerak diatas Kotak itu.

Sedetik Kemudian Kyuhyun mengagumi hasil karyanya sambil kembali meletakan spidol yang tadi diambilnya.

TOK TOK TOK

"Kyuhyun! Turun, makan malam!"

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan teriakan Ryeowook yang menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari kamar. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun memasukan hadiah itu kedalam sebuah tas berwarna biru kemudian menyimpan tas itu kedalam lemari.

"Nde! Chakkaman." Kyuhyun Bergegas Keluar dari kamarnya dan kamar Sungmin –menurutnya.

Cklek

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang melukiskan sebuah Senyuman yang sangat tidak cocok dengan ekspresi wajahnya.

Ryeowook memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu, saat Dongsaengnya itu mulai menuruni tangga Dorm untuk ke meja makan.

"Dasar Menyebalkan" Lirihnya.

Ryeowook Kemudian mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah terlebih dulu berjalan didepannya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Duduk disini." Heechull yang melihat Kyuhyun menuruni tangga langsung berteriak meminta Kyuhyun untuk disebelahnya. Kyuhyun hanya Tersenyum sembari mendekati meja makan.

"Aniya! Kyu duduk disini." Kini giliran Leeteuk yang menyuruh Kyuhyun duduk disebelahnya. Percaya atau tidak, perilaku mereka hanya untuk mencoba menghibur Kyuhyun untuk kembali menjadi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang dulu.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kemudian memilih duduk dibangku yang biasanya diduduki oleh sosok yang sudah lama menempati hatinya.

Semua member lantas menatap Kearahnya. Mereka tau, Kyuhyun yang sekarang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kalo Kyuhyun yang dulu Jahil, periang dengan segala hal yang melintas dikepalanya, Kini berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang sekarang yang hanya akan seperti itu didepan kamera. Tapi pada saat seperti ini, sosok itu cenderung diam hanya berbicara seperlunya dan kadang hanya menunjukan sebuah senyum simpul.

"Apa ?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Semua mata Member menatap kearahnya. Eunhyuk menggeleng lalu kemudian mengambil makanan dan menaruhnya dipiring Kyuhyun.

"Ya! Kau harus makan yang banyak, Kyuhyun-ah! Agar kulitmu tidak seperti mayat hidup." Ejek Eunhyuk sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya mengagguk dan tersenyum kecil. Dulu, dia masih akan sempat-sempatnya mengumpat orang yang menepuk-nepuk kepalanya seperti anak Kecil.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berpinda tempat duduk menjadi disebelah tempat yang baru saja dia duduki. Yaitu tempat yang memang biasa didudukinya.

"Begitu lebih baik." Ucap Donghae.

"Mwo ?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani! Kau makan saja." Kyuhyun tak terlalu memperhatikan ucapan Donghae. Baru saja mereka ingin memasukan makanan kedalam mulut tiba-tiba bunyi bel terdengar menyentak orang-orang yang ada didalam dorm itu.

Ting Tong ..

"Biar aku yang buka." Siwon yang ternyata menyempatkan diri pulang ke dorm, menawarkan diri. Sedangkan yang lain hanya mengangguk.

Cklek

Siwon terkejut saat menatap siapa yang ada didepan pintu.

"E-eoh ? S-Sungmin Hyung." Sungmin mengangguk menatap Siwon yang terlihat gelagapan saat menatap wanita yang ada di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak menyuruh kami masuk ?" Seru seorang wanita dengan make-up yang tak bisa dibilang tipis itu pada Siwon.

'Apa-apaan Yeoja ini ? cih! Norak' Batin Siwon.

"Silahkan masuk Hyung! Kami baru mau makan malam." Seru Siwon tanpa menghiraukan Yeoja yang sedang menahan kesal disebelah Sungmin.

"Apa Kami mengganggu ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil masuk kedalam Dorm.

"KAU sangat mengganggu." Walaupun itu adalah sebuah kalimat candaan, tapi Kata 'KAU' yang sengaja Siwon tekan, tentu saja membuat Saeun tersinggung.

Saeun menatap Siwon dengan tajam seolah berkata 'Sombong sekali kau' Sedangkan Siwon hanya bergumam kecil.

"Aku begitu hanya padamu." Dan tentu saja saeun mendengarnya Tapi wanita itu hanya bersikap tak perduli dan lebih memilih berjalan mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

"Sungmin Hyung!." Ryeowook yang pertama memanggil Sungmin saat Sungmin memasuki Ruang tempat mereka makan. Siwon kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Semua member selain Ryeowook tampak diam menatap Sungmin datang membawa Yeoja yang menurut mereka adalah penyebab Semuanya berantakan.

Tiba-tiba Semua pandangan member kecuali Sungmin dan saeun teralih kepada Kyuhyun yang diam sedari tadi. Namja itu tampak meremas sendok yang dipegangnya.

Sungmin kemudian mendudukan dirinya ditempat duduk yang biasa didudukinya, tempat yang Kyuhyun duduki sebelumnya. Tempat duduk yang berada disebelah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bukannya tidak menyadari, dia tau suasana hening ini tercipta karna dirinya dan saeun. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang duduk disebelahnya.

'Kyuhyun-ah, Aku merindukanmu.'

Batin Sungmin berteriak sakit saat menatap Kyuhyun yang duduk disebelahnya dengan memasang tampang tak terganggu. Hanya diam.

"Kami kesini hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun Suamiku bersama kalian." Tukas saeun dengan nada bangga saat mengucapkan kata 'suamiku'. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyeringai tajam saat tidak sengaja bertatapan dengan saeun.

Tanpa dibilang pun, mereka sudah tau Sungmin akan merayakan ulangtahunnya bersama mereka, bahkan mereka sudah menyiapkan semuanya.

'Siapa Suamimu ? cih! Dia istriku bodoh' Batin Kyuhyun mengejek.

Saeun sebenarnya takut saat melihat tatapan tajam Kyuhyun yang jelas dilemparkan untuknya, namun dengan sok kuatnya, dia pura-pura tak perduli mengabaikan satu titik keringat dingin yang keluar dari dahinya.

'haha dia ketakutan.' Batin Kyuhyun kembali mengejek.

"Kyuhyun, Habiskan makananmu." Seru Heechull saat melihat Kyuhyun hanya mendiami makanannya.

"Hn." Kyuhyun menatap Heechull sebelum mengukir Senyum tajamnya yang dibalas oleh seringaian kecil oleh Heechull.

"Aku selesai." Kyuhyun Berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menaiki tangga untuk kembali kekamarnya ani kamarnya dan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap sendu punggung Kyuhyun yang menjauh dihadapannya.

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan makan malam tanpa Kyuhyun yang sudah meninggalkan meja makan dengan makanan yang masih banyak.

"Dia milikku dan akan selalu milikku!"

.

.

Teng .. Teng

Bunyi lonceng Semua lonceng gereja diseluruh korea, tentu sampai didalam Dorm, menandakan Tahun Sudah berganti. Suara Kembang api serta suara bising lainnya bersusulan dengan bunyi lonceng gereja itu.

"Saengill Chukkae Hamnida, Saengill Chukkae hamnida, Saranghaneun uri Sungmin, Saengill Chukkae hamnida."

Semua member Super Junior tampak bernyanyi dengan topi-topi lucu serta terompet yang mereka tiupkan sedari tadi. Oh jangan lupakan Kue ulangtahun Besar berwarna Pink dengan lilin yang masih menyala berada didepan Sungmin.

"Sekarang buatlah permohonanmu." Seru saeun yang dengan songongnya memegang kue itu didepan Sungmin. Sungmin memejamkan matanya sebelum mengucapkan permohonannya pada Tuhan.

'Tuhan, kumohon buat Kyuhyun bahagia. Amin.'

Sungmin membuka matanya kemudian meniup lilin tersebut .

Semua member bertepuk tangan.

"Aku akan kembali kekamar." Ujar Kyuhyun dan langsung berlalu tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan sendu.

'Kyuhyun..'

.

.

Kyuhyun mengunci pintu kamarnya lalu berjalan kearah lemari dan mengambil Tas berwarna biru miliknya.

Kyuhyun membuka tas tersebut lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang tadi dipegangnya. Dia kemudian kembali mengeluarkan banyak album foto dalam tas tersebut. Kyuhyun mendudukan diri disofa sambil mengatur barang-barang yang dikeluarkannya dari tas.

Dia mengambil sebotol wine dengan 2 gelas lalu meletakannya dimeja. Kyuhyun mengambil sebuah kue yang diletakannya dimeja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya lalu menyalakan lilin tersebut. Kyuhyun menuangkan botol wine itu pada kedua gelas yang jaraknya berlawanan, meletakan gelas satunya didepannya dan satunya lagi berada berlawanan dihadapannya.

Kyuhyun membuka satu album foto tersebut lalu tersenyum saat melihat kumpulan foto-fotonya bersama Sungmin.

Foto ini dimana Sungmin dengan isengnya mengambil selca dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur pulas, memasang wajah cutenya sambil mencium pipi Kyuhyun dari Samping.

Ow ow dan ini juga. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil saat melihat foto ini. Kyuhyun tak melupakannya, foto ini diambil saat mereka baru habis err Bercinta. Masih Kyuhyun ingat waktu itu Kyuhyun meminta mereka berfoto sehabis bercinta dengan Mereka berdua yang saling berciuman.

Kyuhyun menutup Album tersebut dengan cepat lalu meletakannya dimeja saat rasa sesak datang menghampiri dadanya.

"Aku Merindukanmu" Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah.

"Sayang .. Kau mendengarku ? Aku Merindukanmu."

Kyuhyun mengambil segelas wine yang ada didepannya lalu meminumnya dengan sekali teguk.

"Saengill Chukkae hamnida.. Saengill Chukkae Hamnida.. Saranghaneun Sungmin Chagi.. Saengill Chukkae hamnida.." Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan sendiri.

Dulu.. biasanya Mereka akan merayakan ulangtahun Sungmin berdua seperti ini. Minum wine bersama, melihat-lihat kenangan-kenangan yang sempat diabadikan dengan kamera lalu berakhir dengan Sungmin yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

"Sayang.. Aku harap Kau bahagia." Kyuhyun Berniat meniup lilin yang ada dikue tersebut.

GREP

CUP

.

.

Seusai Kyuhyun pamit untuk kembali kekamarnya, Member Super Junior Akhirnya berjalan ketaman belakang Dorm yang sudah pasti sangat Privacy.

Mereka akhirnya bermain bermacam-macam game dengan ditemani Soju.

Saat sedang meminum Soju, Sungmin berpamitan untuk pergi ke toilet. Awalnya saeun memaksa ikut namun member Super Junior yang seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sungmin dengan cepat mencegah saeun lalu tanpa diketahui saeun, Heechull menaruh bubuk obat tidur kedalam soju yang diminumnya, dan alhasil berkat obat itu, saeun benar-benar tertidur.

"Bicara baik-baik dengannya." Ucap Leeteuk sambil menepuk bahu Sungmin.

"Gomawo Hyung." Sungmin tersenyum pada semua member yang menatap penuh harap padanya.

"Hanya kau yang bisa membuatnya kembali tertawa." Kini KangIn ikut menimpali.

"Aku.. akan berjuang bersamanya." Ucap Sungmin sebelum membalikan badannya memasuki Dorm.

"Aku yakin ini belum terlambat." Ucap Siwon sambil menatap saeun yang tertidur dikursi dengan pulasnya.

Semua Member mengangguk.

.

.

Sungmin menaiki Tangga yang akan mengantarnya kekamarnya Dan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memegang gagang pintu itu lalu memutarnya perlahan. Dikunci. Sungmin merongoh Sakunya dan tersenyum saat menatap Kunci duplikat kamar itu. Ingatkan dulu dia juga tinggal dikamar ini.

Sungmin membuka pintu itu perlahan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah.

"Aku Merindukanmu." Sungmin tersenyum sendu saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Aku Juga merindukanmu." Lirihnya.

"Sayang.. Apa kau mendengarku ? Aku merindukanmu." Sungmin tersenyum sendu.

"Aku mendengarmu. Aku juga merindukanmu." Lirihnya lagi.

Sungmin Kemudian mendengar Kyuhyun menyanyikan lagu ulangtahun. Persis seperti yang biasa dilakukannya saat mereka merayakannya bersama.

"Sayang.. Aku harap Kau bahagia." Kyuhyun berniat meniup lilin tersebut.

Sungmin tak bisa menahannya lagi. Air mata kini mengalir deras dipipinya. Dengan cepat Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun.

GREP

CUP  
>Sungmin mencium pipi Kyuhyun.<p>

"Siapa Yang menyuruhmu meniup lilin itu ? Aku yang ulangtahun." Ucap Sungmin sambil memeluk erat Tubuh Kyuhyun. Hangat. Rasanya tak pernah berubah. Kyuhyunnya selalu hangat.

Namun Kehangatan itu tak berlangsung lama karna Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Sungmin ditubuhnya.

"W-wae ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Sendu Kearah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana Kau masuk kesini ?" Tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"A-aku punya kunci ini." Ucap Sungmin sambil menunjukan Kunci yang dia bawa.

"Kemana istrimu ? kenapa kau me-" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya saat Sungmin melumat bibirnya. Kyuhyun tak bisa menolak. Dia sangat merindukan sentuhan Sungmin.

"Aku Merindukanmu. Kau tak bisa melihatnya ? Hiks bodoh." Isak Sungmin sambil memeluk lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun dengan cepat merengkuh Tubuh hangat Kekasihnya. Sungguh Kyuhyun tak pernah merasa pernah berpisah dengan Sungmin. Sampai sekarang dia menganggap Sungmin masih Kekasihnya.

"Mianhae." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin berkali-kali.

"Aku yang Minta maaf. Seharusnya aku tidak sebodoh itu menyetujui keputusan apa untuk menikahi saeun." Ucap Sungmin sambil menatap wajah tampan Kyuhyun.

"Bukan kau yang salah, tapi si yeoja gila itu yang seenak jidatnya memanfaatkan appa lee yang sangat mendukung kalian."

"Tetap saja aku yang bodoh." Lirih Sungmin tapi masih dapat didengar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak Suka kau menyalahkan dirimu Sayang." Seru Kyuhyun lalu mengecup sekilas bibir Sungmin.

"Baiklah. Boleh aku tiup lilinnya ?." Tanya Sungmin dengan polosnya.

"Silahkan Sayang." Sungmin tersenyum senang lalu meniup lilin dikue tersebut.

"Ini untukku kan Kyu ?" Tanya Sungmin sambil mengangkat satu gelas dengan wine yang masih berada dalam gelas itu.

"Menurutmu ?" Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil mengangguk lancar. Dan Sungmin pun meminum habis wine itu.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Iphone yang dia sandarkan disebelah kotak hadiah yang berada dimeja.

"Kyu."

"Hm ?"

"Kau merekamnya ?" Tanya Sungmin bingung. Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Sejak kapan ?"

"Sejak kau meminta maaf padaku."

"Ne ? kenapa aku tak tau ?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikan bahunya.

"Aku akan menshare video ini di Media Sosial." Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyungdeul ?" Tanya Sungmin panic.

"Tenang saja, mereka malah memberikan ide ini." Sungmin bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana jika banyak orang tidak terima dengan Kita ?"

"Aku akan tetap Mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi." Ucapnya Mantap.

Sungmin mengangguk.

"Kyu, Aku sudah memutuskan untuk berjuang denganmu."

"Yah, yeoja itu hanya menginginkan uangmu dan kepopularitas mu."

"Min." Lanjutnya lagi

Sungmin Mengernyit saat Kyuhyun berbisik ditelinganya.

"Nde Kyu ?"

"Aku Menginginkanmu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan Suara Seraknya. Tepat dugaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga menginginkanmu." Kyuhyun tersenyum Puas lalu mengangkat Tubuh Sngmin keranjang mereka.

Kyuhyun menindih Sungmin lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Eungh~" Sungmin mendesah saat Kyuhyun meraba dadanya yang masih terbungkus baju. Kyuhyun kemudian membuka baju Sungmin lalu melemparnya sembarang arah.

"Oh sayang, Kau selalu Sexy." Seru Kyuhyun kagum lalu menghisap tonjolan kecil yang berada didada Sungmin.

"Assshh mmh" Sungmin meremas rambut Kyuhyun dan menekan kepalanya agar semakin dalam menghisap nipplenya. Kyuhyun mencoba membuka bajunya sendiri lalu kembali menindih Sungmin.

SRET

Kyuhyun melepaskan Celana Sungmin beserta celana dalamnya.

"Kyuhhh lepahhsh Celanamhuu" Seru Sungmin susah payah karna Kyuhyun sedang meremas Juniornya saat ini.

"Kau tidak sabar melihat Punyaku eoh ?" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin. Namun Kyuhyun tetap membuka celana beserta celana dalamnya menampilkan Junior Super Besar dan Panjang Milik Cho Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang.

"ssshhh" Kyuhyun mendesah saat dengan Sengaja Sungmin meremas pelan Junior besar Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kemudian Turun kebawah menatap Junior Sungmin yang sudah menegang.

Dalam sekali gerak Kyuhyun memasukan Junior Sungmin kedalam Mulutnya.

"Ahkk Kyuhh ohhh" Sungmin mendesah keenakan saat Kyuhyun menghisap Juniornya.

"Terusshh oucc ah" Sungmin meremas Surai ikal Kyuhyun yang berada diselangkangannya.

"Ahhhhh Kyuhhh emhh." Sungmin hamper saja meraih orgasmenya saat Dengan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan kulumannya pada Juniornya. Sungmin berseru Kesal.

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sampai hanya dengan mulutku." Bisik Kyuhyun sambil memutar posisi Sungmin menjadi menungging.

"Kau siap sayang ?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memposisikan Juniornya didepan Butt Sungmin.

"Masukanhh" Seru Sungmin sambil memundurkan pinggangnya membuat Junior Kyuhyun tertekan karah Buttnya.

Kyuhyun menggesek-gesekan Ujung Juniorya pada Lubang Sungmin yang terlihat berkedut-kedut.

"Ahhhnm Ahkk!"

Sungmin meringis antara sakit dan Nikmat yang dirasanya saat Kyuhyun memasukan Juniornya pada hole Sungmin.

"Sssshh" Kyuhyun mendesah nikmat merasakan Junornya Dijepit erat oleh Hole Sungmin.

Kyuhyun Kemudian mulai menggerakan Pinggulnya naik turun menggenjot Sungmin.

"Argghht aahhhh emm enak Kyuhh." Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun berhasil menusuk G-Spotnya.

"Ahh Kau Nikmat sshh ming." Seru Kyuhyun sambil menusukan Kuat-kuat Juniornya.

"AAH oh lagihh ehhmm." Teriak Sungmin meminta lebih.

"Sesuai keinginan." Kyuhyun menarik Juniornya hingga hanya tersisa kepalanya saja lalu menghentaknya kuat sehhingga Tubuh Sungmin terlonjak menerima kenikmatan yang diberinya.

"OOOHHH ahhh KYuhhh enghh." Kyuhyun semakin cepat mengeluar masukan Juniornya mendengar desahan Sungmin.

Tubuh Sungmin terlonjak kasar seiring dengan sentakan Kyuhyun.

"Ngghh ahhh Ahhh Kyuhh Akuuhh."

CROT

Sungmin meremas bantalnya saat mencapai Klimaksnya.

"Sedikit lagihhh emmmhh sempithhh"

Tubuh Sungmin terus terhentak-hentak.

CROTTTTT

"Assshhh Minnh" Kyuhyun Akhirnya menembakan Spermanya dalam Tubuh Sungmin.

Kyuhyun Ambruk ditubuh Sungmin.

"B-berathh Kyuh." Kyuhyun menyingkir dari atas Tubuh Sungmin lalu membaringkan Tubuhnya disebelah Sungmin.

"Selamat Ulangtahun Sayang."

"Eum" Sungmin Hanya bergumam lalu menyamankan kepalanya didada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun Mengambil Iphone nya, Sesuai Janji Kyuhyun menshare video itu di social media.

.

.

Saeun berniat pulang kerumah karena mereka mengatakan Sungmin sudah pulang semalam.

"Kenapa tak menungguku sih ?"

Saeun membulatkan matanya Saat para reporter mengerubungi dirinya.

"saeun-sshi, apa benar Yeoja Gila yang Kyuhyun-sshi Sebut itu adalah kau ?"

"M-mwo ?"

"saeun-sshi apa benar kau perusak hubungan Kyuhyun-sshi dan Sungmin-sshi ?"

"N-nde ?"

"Video ini sudah menyebar luas saeun-sshi, anda sebagai isteri sungmin-sshi silahkan bicara tentang video ini."

"Video apa ?"

"Igeo."

"MWOOO ?"

Dan biarlah dia diserang massa.

.

.

"pagi Sayang."

CUP

Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas.

"Pagi Kyu."

"Sudah siap memulai pagi yang baru ?" Sungmin tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Kita akan lelah nanti untuk mengadakan confrensi pers, dan Juga kita akan menghadapi Orangtuamu bersama. Jadi kau istirahat dulu." Ucap Kyuhyun Sambil mengusap pipi Sungmin.

"Terimakasih."

"Untuk ?"

"Semuanya."

Kyuhyun Tersenyum.

"Terimakasih Juga."

"Juga ?"

"Untuk semuanya."

Sungmin mempouthkan bibirnya.

"Lee Sungmin."

"Iya ?"

"Aku tak pernah menganggap tanggal 13 itu kau terikat dengan seseorang, Karna Kau Milikku!."

Sungmin terkekeh.

"Aku Tau. Selamanya dan akan selalu seperti itu."

"Min."

"Hm ?"

"Aku Akan Mencintaimu Sampai Si Bisu Berkata pada Si Tuli Bahwa Si Buta Melihat Si Lumpuh Berjalan."

FIN

Selamat Tahun Baru

Kyaaaa~~ Selamat Ulangtahun Sungminnie ^^ Masih adakah Joyers Yang bertahan ? Percaya KyuMin is Real, Aku g tau masih ada yg mau baca ff ku atau nggak. Mian NCnya ga hot T.T Buat ff WYP, sabar ya ntar aku terusin kok..

Add Fb ku ya ^^ jgn lupa inbox : Tesalonica Bell

LAST

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
